heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: December 20, 2016
Haunted Mines Grave Golems: *Summoned Grave Golem Attack Damage increased from 110 to 140 *Summoned Grave Golem Stomp Damage increased from 60 to 150 Assassin Ragnaros Abilities *Empower Sulfuras (Q) **Damage reduced from 222 to 211 *Living Meteor (W) **Damage reduced from 75 to 72 *Molten Core (Trait) **Cooldown increased from 100 to 120 seconds **Molten Swing damage reduced from 169 to 161 **Meteor Shower damage reduced from 159 to 151 **Explosive Rune damage reduced from 300 to 285 *Lava Wave ® **Cooldown increased from 100 to 120 seconds **Damage reduced from 86 to 60 Talents *Level 1 **Shifting Meteor (W) ***Quest requirement increased from 50 to 75 Heroic target hits :Developer Comments: The addition of Ragnaros to the Nexus has once again unmistakably proven how painful it is to stand in fire. Lava Wave and Molten Core seem to be the leading power-houses of the newly released Raid Boss, so we are targeting the majority of the changes at them. We are also carefully monitoring his interaction with the Battlegrounds and are prepared to make adjustments as needed. Zeratul *Level 7 **Wormhole (E) ***Now has a short delay before it can be re-activated to avoid accidental activation. This was always the case prior to his recent rework but was an unintended change made during the rework process. Warrior Artanis *Shield Overload (Trait) **Increased Shield Value from 360 to 375 :Developer Comments: We feel we’ve slightly over-nerfed Artanis’ survivability for his added playmaking potential by being able to cast Phase Prism during Blade Dash. We don’t think he needs much, but this small change should make Artanis feel a little more like the bruiser that he is meant to be. Diablo Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 2647 to 2567 *Health Regen reduced from 5.52 to 5.35 Talents *Level 1 **Bulwark (Q) ***Duration increase on Shadow Charge's Resistance decreased from 3 to 2 seconds *Level 7 **Soul Shield (Passive) ***Ability damage reduction per Soul reduced from .35 to .25% *Level 20 **Hellgate (Active) ***Cooldown increased from 70 to 90 seconds :Developer Comments: It's been nice to see the positive reactions to the Lord of Terror's recent changes. That said, the latest rework gave him some new survivability talents that are slightly over-performing. The new stacking Resistant system is making the interaction between Shadow Charge, Bulwark and Soul Shield a bit too strong, so we are making some adjustments to compensate. Dehaka *Enhanced Agility (Trait) **Increased Quest reward per 50 Essence Stacks from 1 to 1.5% Movement Speed :Developer Comments: We couldn't be happier with the state that Dehaka is in, but we have heard the feedback on Enhanced Agility. While we feel it is still a bit too early to make any large changes to the talent, we are happy to bring the numbers up in order to give him Mounted Move Speed when this is fully unlocked. Bug Fixes Battlegrounds *Cursed Hollow: Attempting to gather a Tribute using a cloned Hero, such as Mirror Image or Ultimate Evolution, will no longer prevent players from gathering that Tribute. Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Artanis: The Talent tooltip for Templar's Zeal now correctly states that the cooldown for Blade Dash recharges 100% faster, rather than 150% faster, while Artanis is below 50% Health. *Ragnaros: Pressing ALT + R will now properly self-cast Sulfuras Smash. *Dehaka **The Talent tooltip for Lurker Strain's now correctly states that Stealth is granted upon emerging from Burrow. **The Essence Collection Ability tooltip now correctly lists a 5 second cooldown. User Interface *Menus: Clicking the Grand Master Leaderboard and Ranked Play Guide buttons in the Chinese game client no longer causes blank pages to display. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes